Changes
by EverRose17
Summary: Claire has been spending a lot of time with Michael and Shane has grew suspicious. Claire dosen't like how Shane is acting and goes to Michael for comfort. Little does she know how Michael feels about her. Will their friendship turn into something more?


Hey guys, so this is my new story, changes and its a Michael and Claire story, I love that pairing :))) XD Shanes probably going to be a total dick in it but I'll try to make him a bit nicer later on, just not now.

Songs listened to (that no one really cares about) while writing this chapter :L

We Are The Fallen - Tear the whole world down

The Midnight Beast - Lez be friends ...(I dont even know why :L)

Nightwish - Nemo (love love love that song!) XD

So here it is. Enjoy XD

* * *

><p><strong>Changes<strong>

Chapter 1

Claire's POV

"Shane, what the hell?" I yelled at my boyfriend who held a stake above his best friend's chest. Lately we had been fighting a lot because he thinks that me and Michael have a thing going on because we had been spending so much time together. I think that Shane only wants me to be with him and not spend any time with any other guy, even his best friend. My relationship with Michael only goes as deep as friends, nothing more, but Shane isn't able to accept that.

"Claire, you and him and have been hanging out with each other too much for it not mean anything. I know that Michael likes you more than a friend and with the way you're acting, I'm starting to think that you do too!" He yelled back. His face was as angry and terrifying as a demon's, this would make me so scared that I would want to hide in a corner but now it just makes me even more mad. I would be scared for Shane what with Michael being a vampire but right now, I was more scared for Michael. I don't know when my feelings changed but I think I do have a bit of a crush on Michael but I know that that can't happen so there's no point in thinking it. It would hurt Shane and Eve, I couldn't do that to them and I would lose two of the closest people in my life.

"Shane, why do you have to be so jealous all the time? There is nothing going on between me and Michael!" I wish that Shane wouldn't be so jealous of Michael and me. He's even starting to get to Eve so now she has her suspicions about us so Michael sometimes has a hard time with Eve, trying to reassure her that we are just friends.

"Yeah right, yesterday you looked like you were pretty damn close! Explain that then, Claire!" He challenged me which just made me even angrier by the second. I really thought that we were past all this jealousy crap but obviously not. Just last month he accused me of having an affair with Myrnin. I tried to tell him that he was being stupid but one day he came to the lab and staked Myrnin. Shane missed his heart though only by about a centimetre. Myrnin was a bit pissed off at that and attacked Shane, he still has the bruises on him now. I hoped that Shane had matured enough to not do anything like that again but here we are once again, only this time it was with his best friend.

"Oh my God, we just hugged! He hugged me because I was upset about you not trusting me. You don't even know the facts so you have no right to make stupid accusations!" It really got to me that Shane didn't trust me enough and started doing stupid things like this. This is probably going to keep happening until one of us finally breaks it off. I never wanted to break up with Shane but with the way things are going now, that might be the only option.

Shane looked at me as if he had a final decision about something and that hard glint in his eyes scared me. "You know what, Claire? If you want to be with him then fine, don't let me stop you but seriously what is it with you and vampires? First Myrnin and now Michael, my God...wait, you are aren't you? You're one of them. You're just a..."

Don't say it. Please don't say it

"...Fangbanger"

And that's when it all kicked off. Michael broke Shane's death grip on him and punched Shane right in the gut which made him grunt in pain. Shane tried to retaliate but Michael was just too quick, he had Shane pinned against the wall in one second flat. Now I was scared for Shane. Michael opened his mouth and his fangs descended. I gasped. He wouldn't, would he? He wouldn't bite his best friend, not over this. Michael leaned his head down to Shane's mouth until they was about an inch apart. I looked at Shane and the look in his eyes broke my heart. He was scared, I've never seen him look so terrified and Shane never lets anybody know when he feels this way. Now it was all on display, it seemed as if he just didn't care enough to hide it anymore. In that split second, I knew I had to do something.

I ran over to Michael and tried to pull him off Shane, only when he looked at me his eyes weren't the baby blue I loved. They were red. And they looked hungry.

"Michael, please this isn't you. Please just let Shane go. You don't want to do this, I know you don't. Please" I begged him, my voice barely a whisper. Michael looked at me as if he had never seen me before. He shook his head and closed his eyes. When they opened again they had returned to their original colour. I sighed a breath of relief, I knew Michael was a vampire but sometimes when he had these kinds of moments, he really scared me.

Michael dropped Shane and he fell to the ground with a hard thud. Shane was staring at Michael, well I say staring but it was more like glaring, He looked as though he wanted to kill him. Shane got back on his feet and Michael was immediately in a fighting stance, pulling me behind him, protecting me. Just as Shane was about to pounce I shook Michael off and stood between the two.

"Stop! You're best friends, you shouldn't be fighting like this. It's not right." I told them both. They acted as if they didn't hear me and just kept glaring at each other. I sighed and turned to Shane. "Shane, just go please. You've done enough."

Shane looked at me and was about to say something until Michael growled at him. Shane was walking out of the room until Michael grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Don't you dare disrespect Claire like that! If you ever call her that name again and you know the one I'm talking about, then I swear you will regret it." He said threateningly. Michael let go of Shane and stood beside me protectively. Shane looked at us both with disgust plastered along his expression and walked up the stairs. We knew he was in his room as we heard the door slam shut.

I hesitantly looked at Michael and saw him staring down at me. Tears welled up in my eyes and were threatening to fall and Michael saw and pulled me into a hug. I let the tears run down my face and broke down into uncontrollable sobs of pain and sadness. All this time though, Michael was there.

* * *

><p>Sooo what do you think? Should I continue it?<p>

If you want to then check out my other story, it's called Life Sucks and I dont even know what pairing that is :L it does change. I don't update that often but as it is the six weeks holiday I might update more regularly. that is if people review XD So please please please review, I would love it if you did XD :)


End file.
